


[Podfic] unexpected epiphanies

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics), sisi_rambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode S02E08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: “There’s. Well. There is something we could talk about but it’s kinda personal.”Hunk immediately turns to frown at him, eyes narrowed into slits. “How personal are we talking like. My-farts-smell-funky personal, I’ve-been-having-weird-dreams personal or I-need-you-to-check-this-weird-rash-on-my-crotch personal?”This immediately raises so many questions about Hunk and Lance’s friendship. Keith has to shove at least ten questions he wants to ask off the top of his head to consider Hunk’s query.“I guess it’s close to “I’ve-been-having-weird-dreams personal”?”“I can work with that. Lay it on me. What’s the situation?”





	[Podfic] unexpected epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unexpected epiphanies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410930) by [ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight). 



Length: 00:10:32

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/unexpected%20epiphanies.mp3) (9.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/unexpected%20epiphanies.m4b) (4.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
